Amora
by Cyther
Summary: It seemed that he knew what nerves to touch to make her lose control. Her breath begun to accelarate as she contemplated her words. He could almost touch her indecision in the air. M for language


Well, English is not my first language, so when you find some mistakes tell me, please.

Thank you, enjoy!

* * *

1-SIGN

She sat in her small, Brooklyn apartment, worn out of everything.

She was thinking about a holiday. She was used to have those before the whole alien 'thing'. Somewhere no one knew her, nor would care to know her. Somewhere she could suffer under the weight of the lifes she's taken. Clint would not let her mourn her kills. But she needed to.

She walked around her apartment for hours, her mind blank. She was waiting for something, and she knew it would come, in some form.

She needed one last goodbye. One last sign before she left.

She heard him before she saw him. His breath regular and calm. His presence was cold but she somehow found it welcoming.

"How did you escape?"

"I didn't. I'm not really here." He put a hand on her neck and grazed his lips on her skin. His breath was cold as a winter wind. "I came to say goodbye."

"I know," she whispered as he slowly embraced her, clinging on to her body desperatly, his fingers digging into her flesh.

They separated in numb and unconcious movements. He disappeared in a green, light shadow.

2-TERROR

She never knew what terror really was. All those years on the run, she's never been so afraid. But strangely enough she was not afraid for herself.

She clang with all herself to her belly and fought against her tears. This was going to be hard. She had a few weeks of time and her leave only lasted a few weeks.

She took deep a breath and sat on the floor thinking and rethinking her plan of action.

No one could know. If they did, they'd blame him, take her child away, kill it.

She was not going to take that risk, not with this child.

Her mind quickly worked and created her way out.

I-THE EYE OF THE EAGLE

"Where is she?"

"In a vacation home in a little town in Normandy called Yport," aswered Maria Hill. "Do you want us to keep an eye on her, sir?"

Fury looked at the monitor of the satellite map, pondering. "No," he finally said. "If she make any suspicious movements of any kind, inform me, immediatly."

Maria Hill nodded and left.

A breathless agent arrived at Fury's door just as Hill exited it.

"What's wrong?"

"Thor!"

She looked at him, confused as he stormed into the office.

"Sir!"

"What's wrong, agent?"

"Thor, sir. He was on Earth."

"When?"

"A few hours ago, but he's gone."

"What happened?"

"He was detected in a suburban area in London but disappeared again."

"He came after Jane Foster."

"Yes, sir, but that's not all. It seems that Miss Foster caused a bit of a stir there."

"Define _stir."_

3-SURROGATE

She had to hurry: she was running out of time.

The woman on the couch had red hair, her nose was just right, She was a little bit taller, but that was alright. Her name was Giselle and she had a sweet, feminine voice.

She left the house at night, that little town still asleep. She stole a car, threw the bag with her belongings on the front seat and drove to Paris. She parked the car in the airports parking lot paying for a month and took a bus to the city.

She usually loved shopping for clothes but that was different. She had no time to pick style or color. She entered a small boutique and bought apparently random stuff, what might have suited any custumer.

She dyed her hair black. She almost smiled when she stared at herself in the mirror. Almost.

II-THE SHADOW OF DOUBT

"Agent Romanoff, sir."

"What about her?" asked Fury looking at the report on London's eveniments.

"She vanished."

A cold, serpentine feeling passed through Nick Fury's body making him shudder with anticipation.

"So she didn't take the plane we sent for her I presume."

"No, sir. And at the house there was a woman who looked very similar to her."

He closed his eyes and pressed his hands to the table trying to steady himself.

That was trouble he certainly didn't need. She wasn't gone forever, he was sure of it. But there was something about having Natalia Romanov far from his control that was unsetteling.

"Does Agent Barton know? He might have an idea on where she's gone."

"Not yet, sir. You're the firt I was ordered to report to."

"Go and inform Agent Barton. He'll have some ideas."

"Then what, sir?"

"It's a hunt to the man. I want her alive."

Hawkeye was quietly sitting on a bench, set to make most of his leave.

When Maria Hill spoke he cosidered his vacation finished.

"Agent Romanov has disappeared."

4- IN THE LAND OF FIRE AND ICE

She knew SHIELD was on her tracks. But there was no stopping now.

She had to avoid her usual ways. Clint knew them all.

And in the mist of the blurry reality and rare points of focus that being on the run brought on her conciuousness she could still feel clearly the first signs of being. She wished she didn't.

The house was in the middle of the forest, a little bit isolated from every other inhabitants. She doubted they even knew of her existance. The food was sent to her and she needed no more. She just ad to wait and hope they didn't find her with a big belly and a broken spirit.

III-LOSS

"So he's dead?"

"Yes, I do believe so, even though I hope not."

"But he is."

"I saw him die with my own eyes."

Nick Fury took Thor's words for good and nodded slithly. "One less thing to worry about."

"Something bothering your world?"

"No, no. Nothing quite as big as your brother, but just as instable."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"And there's no need for you to."

"Then I'll leave you to your work."

They shared a small nod and Thor left.

On his way out he overheard the talk between two agents about the Black Widow disappearing and he couldn't help but feel confused.

5-DISTRACTION

She had no idea what to do when she saw him. But he apperently knew exactly how to react: laughter.

The only thing she got from him was a passionate, convulsing, fit of laughter.

"Really?"

She said nothing and sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry, but I dare say that black is not your colour."

She kept her mouth shut.

"What's with the silence treatment?"

"Why did you come?"

"Isn't it what loving fathers do? Stay by their partners and help them through the ungliest parts of becoming a parent? Fulfill all their needs and any of their requests? Or you're just used to the hits and violations of your captors?"

She looked at him disgusted and stood up. "Hey, fuck _you. _How _dare _you? How dare you talk to me like that? Just because we fucked a couple times does not mean I'll sit throught your insults!"

"Oh I forgot you actually have a mouth on you," he neared her slowly, smiling predatorially and measuring her with his eyes. "Would you mind to have that mouth on me, instead?"

She screamed.

Her hits were tactical and well placed and he thought about what a bad idea it had been to purporsefully anger her.

He let her hit him and when she saw that he was in no way fighting back, she gave up, looked at him with absolute hatred and fury and left.

He waited, mended his wounds with a few spells and by the time he was finished she came back.

She quietly sat near him and said nothing for a long time. It seemed that he knew what nerves to touch to make her lose control.

Her breath begun to accelarate as she contemplated her words. He could almost touch her indecision in the air.

"Will you...?"

He didn't let her finish. "Yes."

She was two months away from delivery and she knew it was time to place the false track. It would give her something like three months of time if things went according to her plan. She wasn't sure of it. Loki helped her and that might have been enough to buy her a full month more.

IV-THE SMELL OF FEAR

He didn't remember the last time he had a break or a normal meal. The images of various airports and train stations always appeared at the same time in different places of the Continents. Always at the same exact time. He was impressed and offended at the same time, by her eluding techniques. She was impossible to find and incredibly good at changing her identity.

The question that was tormenting him was not _how?_, but _why?_

Clint had absolutly no idea.

He knew though that if she was putting so much effort in hiding her traces, she was really afraid.

6-BLASPHEMY AND GODLY INFANTS

The pain was the ugliest thing she's ever felt. She screamed and cursed Loki and herself.

"Be careful, you _are _cursing a god, Natalia. It's blasphemy."

He quietly sniggered as she screamed at him.

She lay on the bed, her black hair braided tight. Sha was tired and every energy she had was replaced by a quiet sense of terror. SThat had to be the calm before the storm.

Loki entered the room, the nurses gone, with the child in his arms. "What will be her name?"

"I have never thought about it," said Natasha, her voice hoarse.

"I have some suggestions."

"I'm listening."

"Feera."

"Something a little bit more Midgardian."

He grinned. "Alright, how about...Amora."

She looked at the baby girl in his arms and extended hers to hold the child.

"Amora," she whispered to the infant. "I like it."

V-WATCH

"Where is she?"

Thor looked at Fury with something similar to shame. "Argentina."

7-VISITOR

Loki was seating on the couch with Amora in his arms. She was watching him and he didn't seem to mind.

Thunder boomed outside and he immediatly looked at her. She took Amora in her arms.

With a last glance at her he walked out to meet his brother.

She saw Thor punch him so hard, she doubted that Loki was still concious. Yet, he stood up and what fallowed was the longes brotherly hug she's ever witnessed. They spoke, for a while, and when they finished Loki turned and stepped inside.

"He knows."

Nodding she begun to walk out and smiled at Thor's stunned stare.

"Her name's Amora," she said.

"Can I hold her?"

Natasha gave him her daughter and smiled when she saw tears in his eyes. Loki was quiet, his expression set.

"Let's go inside," he said.

Natasha was aware that Thor informed SHIELD about her location. Their sitting in that living room was even more rediculous because of that fact.

"What do you want to do?"

Thor's question was intended for both of them, but it was clear that it was Natasha who had to take the decision.

"She can't stay on Earth: I have too many enemies."

"You'll never see her again."

"It doesn't matter. She'll have a happy life."

Thor stood. "I'll wait outside."

"Are you ready for this?"

She said nothing for a long while. "It's not about me. She deserves better."

"You can come too."

She kissed the child's forehead. "Give her a great life, Loki. The one neither of us had."

As she held the little creature in her arms, the warmth of Amora's body warming her heart and making that separation so damn hard.

If she were to be killed by SHIELD, she would've been grateful.

Tears fell on her hands as she collapsed on the ground. Loki kissed her forehead and between her fingers appears a small emerald. "It'll hide the changes of your body." He paused. "She will know about you, Natasha."

"Not everything, I hope."

They disappeared in a wave of dust and light.

She set fire to the house. Every proof of Amora's existence burnt to the ground.

CHAPTER'S END

Clint asked many questions and all were about what happened in that chared home. She never said a word.

Fury bounded her to desk work for seven months.

Loki visited every year on Amora's birthday. She always had something ready for him to bring back. He always delivered.


End file.
